For example, as a cutting tool for cutting wood, plasterboard, or others, a cutting tool in which rotary motion of a motor is converted to reciprocating motion of a blade has been developed (see Patent Literature 1). While the cutting tool described in Patent Literature 1 is a cutting tool in which a blade with a cutting edge on a side portion thereof is reciprocally moved in a longitudinal direction, an oscillation tool in which a blade with a cutting edge on an end portion thereof in a longitudinal direction is reciprocally swung in a width direction has been developed in recent years. Such an oscillation tool includes an oscillating shaft to which a blade or others is attached, and the oscillating shaft is rotated by motor power as reciprocating by a predetermined angle. Note that, the tip tool attached to the oscillating shaft is a blade used for cutting wood, plasterboard, plastic, metal, or others. Also, another tip tool is a sanding pad used for polishing wood, plastic, metal, or others. Further, still another tip tool is a scraper or others used for removing adhesion substances or stains on a floor or others.